


Pac Man Fever

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Spxtkr [2]
Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Not super shippy but it’s there, Slash, Specs doesn’t like to lose, Tucker hates Specs’ snack choice, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Tucker’s new toy was about to drive a stake between the two of them





	Pac Man Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a lot of new obsessions. This was supposed to be for a Weekly Writing Prompt, but I posted it way late. xD
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

“You seriously come home with the stupidest shit when you go grocery shopping late.” Specs couldn’t believe his eyes as he stared down at the mockery of an old arcade system. It fit snugly in one of Tucker’s huge palms, with a single set of buttons and a joystick in the middle, topped with a red ball. 

“You’re just pissed because you know I’ll kick your ass.” Tucker smirked, knowing that his smaller friend would take the bait; it was just a matter of when. 

“You would _not_.” Came the sudden, pouty response as Specs watched the taller man set his prize down on the counter and smirked, turning to put away his myriad of snacks and the like. 

“Then why don’t you go set it--” 

Specs snatched up the offending object and ran from the room so fast Tucker’s head spun. It looked as if he was going to be having a night seeing how badly he would beat the other at Pac Man.

It was actually rather entertaining watching Specs from the doorway, leaning against it with a Hot Pocket in one hand and a bag of Twizzlers in the other. Eyeing the way his younger counterpart huffed and rolled his eyes, all indignant as he muttered to himself. Taking another bite before jostling the two sodas he had pressed into his chest thanks to his arms, he walked into the living room as nonchalant as anything.

“Have it all set up, Boy Wonder?” He questioned, disregarding the crumbs falling into his beard and the disgusted look on Specs’ face.

“ _Yes_.” His voice was strained as he sat on the floor, the Pac Man mini arcade set between where they would be sitting, staring ominously out at them. “Sit down.”

“Brought you a soda.” It wasn’t often that Tucker let Specs have one of his Mountain Dew Code Reds, and the peace offering was obvious. “You wanna go first?”

“...Yes.” This time, he begrudgingly picked up the control pad and took the drink, cracking it open one-handed before taking a drink. In a matter of minutes, he was a full two levels in, feeling pretty good about himself. By the end of the third level, he’d earned an extra life, and seemed to be feeling pretty good. It was only a solid twenty minutes later that he nearly hurled the damn game box through the TV when he’d been accidentally caught by Blinky.

“What the _fuck_?!” A rich glare leveled on Tucker, who quickly threw his hands up in an attempt to look innocent.

“What?” 

“Don’t play that with me, asshole!” Smacking the other’s shoulder and doing little to nothing to him, in actuality, Specs slammed the game down in front of the other man. “You were messing with me!”

“I didn’t do _anything_.” The shit eating grin on his face, however, told Specs that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“You kept touching me--”

“I was cheering you on.”

“You were _groping me_!” Specs practically spat, rising from his spot, “I’m getting a snack.” 

“Fine, but don’t bring any of that shit back in here!” Tucker called back. 

Specs was going to do it, anyway. Pulling out one of his containers from the fridge, he set aside his ants on a log before going for a tub of apples sliced into rounds. In record time, he had some layered with oats, peanut butter and raisins, and others carrying a tuna concoction he pulled from another tupperware container. Finally taking his snacks from the room on the little plate, he sat down beside Tucker again, popping a homemade fruit snack into his mouth.

“You’re disgusting.” Tucker told him absently, eyes on the screen as he blasted through another level, effectively beating Specs’ high score.

“You suck!” Specs replied, smacking his leg, “I hate you.”

“You don’t.” Tucker responded easily.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Maybe.” It was always good to give his friend a little bit of leeway, especially when he didn’t want to be a gracious loser. “I didn’t beat you that bad.” Oh, but he had, and had only just begun. All he had to do was go to the next level. 

He definitely was going to be relying on his own smug satisfaction to get through this night on the couch instead of in a warm bed with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was actually more fun than I thought it would be. I’m on such an Insidious kick, man. xD It’s so bad. ; u; I hope to see you guys again soon!
> 
> Prompt: Song Prompt - Pac Man Fever by Buckner and Garcia


End file.
